Halo: Last Defense
by randomstorymaker
Summary: The battle between humans and the Covenant is brought back to Earth, but, this time there is also a search that will determine the future of everything. The search for the Ark. First story on the site, I think I posted it twice, I'm really sorry, my bad.


"Master Chief, we should be arriving on Earth in approximately one hour," Cortana alerted Spartan-117.

"Okay, got it." The green alien killer replied. John was looking at one his Magnums he picked up at Delta Halo. The gun had been slightly damaged, probably from a grunt's plasma pistol. The barrel of the gun had a burn mark on it that made it distinguishable from other handguns.

"Chief, you don't even realize how lucky you are, do you? Last time I checked most people can't take over a Forerunner ship and a Covenant flagship...completely. If that Elite didn't run out of plasma your ass would be grass." Cortana complimented and joked around. The Chief let out a short laugh before replying, "Oh yeah, I'm sure you consider being held hostage by a huge monster underwater very lucky. Can't forget the fact that the only gun I have is this Magnum with 5 bullets...that'll do plenty good in case I run into another Covenant ship. I guess I'll have to make use of these plasma weapons all over the place. I always did sort of like those needlers." Spartan-117 took off his helmet. Sweat was dripping down his face. John scratched his almost hairless head as he got up and went to a dead elite. He got on one knee as he examined a pair of needlers with about half full needlers in each.

"See, it is your lucky day." Cortana commented. The Chief put his helmet back on and took a seat and started to rest. "You do know that the Covenant is going to be searching for the Ark on Earth just like us. We're not gonna have a pleasant visit."

"Unfortunately...I know." John replied. The communicator started making noise before Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood's voice could be heard, "Master Chief...how long before you can greet me with your story of survival of how you managed to escape that Forerunner ship full of Covenant and one Prophet of Truth?" he said sarcastically.

"About thirty minutes, sir." He replied. Surviving that ship was an incredibly feat; it was all thanks to Cortana though. He was surprised when he found out Cortana snuck onto the triangular Forerunner ship. After he killed the Prophet of Truth, he figured he would have some time to find out some information before he was killed by something. Finding Cortana was a very pleasant surprise that kept him alive. Jacking a Covenant flagship was also thanks to Cortana. Unfortunately he didn't find anything from the ship's data. But Sergeant AJ Johnson did fill him in on what he missed.

"Chief, prepare for landing on Cairo Station landing pad 081 in about 15 minutes." Cortana informed him. John could only imagine the state that Earth was in. "Here we are, Chief." The AI said to John. The Spartan exited the ship to find Hood waiting right outside for him under the grey sky.

"Welcome back, Chief. Now can you tell me what the hell you did?" The man asked. Master Chief replied with a smile under his green mask, "Of course I can. The Prophet of Truth was trying to activate the other Halos and-" John was interrupted by Hood, "Oh and what is this I hear of other Halos?"

"Well, exactly what is sounds like sir. There are about 5 other installations, on standby. A monitor installation told Johnson and Keyes that they can be activated from the Ark. When an Elite also trying to destroy the other Halos, the Arbiter, asked the Monitor where the Ark was the Monitor told them it was on Earth. The Monitor was about to tell them exactly where it was located but the Monitor was destroyed by a group of Brutes that found Johnson, Keyes and the Arbiter. The three of them managed to escape but the Monitor was shot down." Master Chief explained.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I guess we better start searching for that Ark now shouldn't we?" Hood replied. The Chief nodded. Hood added, "Well, get yourself armed, I doubt the Covenant doesn't know by now and I don't think you'll last very long with just a handgun and a needler."

Two marines equipped with Battle Rifles led John to an armory where he picked up a shotgun with 48 shells and a Sub-Machine Gun with 180 extra bullets. He left the handgun and needler near the other weapons. John told the marines, "I got it from here, thanks." The marines left the room and the Chief saw a familiar face.

"Lasern, is that you?" The chief asked.

"You bet." The man replied. The man was about 5'11, was a white man with no facial hair whatsoever.

"I haven't seen you since the Covenant attacked Cairo Station. How have you been?"

"Good, good. Anyway, Hood sent me in to tell you that you're assigned to the Alaskan base, with me and a few other guys. And don't worry, they're good guys, I've known them for a long time. A Pelican is gonna pick us up at 0700 hours sharp, so meet us at outside your door around six and we'll all go together. And don't be late. Let me show you to where you'll be staying for the night. We're supposed to be ready to leave in the morning, okay?" The man led the Chief to his quarters, which contained a small bathroom and a bed along with other items such as an alarm, ready to ring at the appropriate times, pillows, a TV, a radio and a disposable toothbrush along with a small container of toothpaste.

"Um...okay, sure. I'll see you tomorrow than." Chief said. John knew he wasn't going to get a long night of sleep."


End file.
